User blog:Phuocphuc46/User rights voting (April 2016)
Overview We were going to let Bumblebee the transformer to make this blog post, and we are running out of time, so I will make it. So, April is here, and as usual, I am going to make a voting poll, for users to receive rights. We don't just vote for users straight away, but you need to nominate yourself to be on the poll. In case this blog post doesn't clarify things enough, go see these previous ones: User blog:Bfdi is the best/User Rights Voting Poll (Febuary, 2016) User blog:Infinityblade2005/Mext user rights poll (actually, it's not like this one is more specific or anything.) User blog:Phuocphuc46/User rights voting (November 2015) Now that is out of the way, here is the requires to be nominated: (It is not needed to read this, you could just skip everything, and just read the second one). :1. You need to have: ::175 edits overall, 130 mainspace ones to be a Rollback. ::250 edits overall, 130 mainspace ones, normally active on chat to be a Chat Moderator. ::375 edits overall, 300 mainspace ones, at least 4 months of resignation on Wikia to be a Discussion Moderator. ::520 edits overall, 475 mainspace ones, at least 7 months of resignation on Wikia to be a Content Moderator. ::630 edits overall, 365 mainspace ones, at least 5 months of resignation on Wikia to be an Administrator. ::850 edits overall, 425 mainspace ones, at least 5 months of resignation on Wikia to be a bureaucrat. :This, however, do not always apply unless you are always experienced with Wikia, never got blocked and is good among the wiki's community. If you are, then I might consider entirely lifting the edits rule for you. If anyone is wondering why you need so much time on Wikia to have the rights I listed above, it is becuase the rights require a lot of experiences on Wikia, coding Js and such, and if put into the wrong hand, could cost consequences. :2. Specify your wanted rights, and leave a reasonable example/reason why you should be one. If it is not valid, then I might not accept your request. (Ex. My name is Phuocphuc46, and I want to be a VSTF, becuase I have the letters to be one.) :3. Have no records of being blocked for major vandalizing, spamming, harassing, and vice versa: Example, if you intentionally removed all contents in 6 pages or more, commenting nonsenses multiple times, making non-constructive edits despite warnings. Users with only just warnings, having the block long ago, or has completely reformed theirselves (having good trusts with the community) can skip this rule. :4. Will plight to help the wiki out of harm, vandalism, etc., and building it in anyway possible. If you do not know what does each rights do, read w:Help:User rights. The maximum amounts of users to be on this poll is 4, to preven having multiple mods at a time. The choosing will end on next Saturday, 23rd April 2016, and then the voting, in which I will specifics the rules for it, will start. Possible candidates Note that there are possibly more than 4 people, and when the actual voting starts, I will shorten them down, depending on the specification of their reasons and such. :1. Young Little Unicorn :2. RetroPineTree :3. Vv cephei a :4. Plantsvszombiesfanatic :5. Yoyle Jefferson Voting Alright, so 5 people have nominate themselves, so all 5 of them will be up for voting. I know I said 4, but I'm currently not in the mood for saying sorry and giving out excuses right now, so, well, here are the candidates. I will be listing them, their wanted rights, and their reasons. Candidates :1. Young Little Unicorn: Bureaucrat rights Reasons: Because I think I have stopped being abusive now. After you know a terrible experience before, I have probably changed by now. Also, I don't want to make pointless letters to make it 460 but I also don't want to boast about most of my abilites. As you can see, I've been making blog posts, highlighting them to grab interest into the community (important ones) and I'm planning to make a REMASTERED version of the original characters' page cleaning them and not making pages as stub anymore. I also have lots of plans to improve the wikia's quality and I'm a responsible yet noble user. I feel very, very terrible boasting about myself most of the time. It just pains to me that to make this audition, I should boast anyway. But boast in a good way, hopefully. :2. RetroPineTree: Chat Moderator rights Reaons: None. :3. Vv cephei a: Rollback and Chat Moderator rights. Reasons: I used to be annoying and I had a rubble, but now I became maturer and maturer and I learnt to stop not taking jokes and respecting opinions, and i'm now often on chat. :4. Plantsvszombiesfanatic: Rollback and Chat Moderator rights. Reasons: Anyway like, because I'm SO bored of being just a user on here. Seriously I'm on here 24/7 waiting for someone to show up. Like, anyway, not to brag (well yeah to brag) I'm like, totally perfect. Like, no warnings or anything. I guess stalking is a small warning, but like, that's not too important. :5. Yoyle Jefferson: Content Moderator and Administrator rights. Reasons: I got Rollback 2 years, 1 month, and 2 days ago (March 16th, 2014) but that's never really come in handy. I've been... to my knowledge... a good editor in my timespan. Sure, i've been inactive recently, but a good amount of the mods are inactive as well. Also may i point out i'm rank #10? :6. Phuocphuc46: Bot rights. (Disclaimer: Not actual bot) Raisins: I am a robot. ---- So, looks like nobody's reasons were actually specific enough (etc. edits, responsibilities, self advantages and disadvantages), but, eh, it's you guys choices, anyway (Except for Young Little Unicorn's one, and especially Phuocphuc46's, hmm, would promote him anytime). I will let it slide this time, but remember, these reasons will be very important for the voting, since it's the users' thoughts of themselves, so you would know more about them, becuase, well, they told you bout it. Voting rules So how do you vote for these people to gain their specific rights? Well, in the comment section, write down your thoughts on what do you think about them, and should they receive their rights or not. You have five types of votes: Support, Minor Support, Neutral, Minor Oppose and Oppose. After the votes, you need to write down your reasons why do you want them to/not to receive their rights. The reasons must be specifics and makes sense, not nonsense. (Ex. Phuocphuc46: Support. Because he is a fine robot, and words later). Anyone who is up for two rights, you guys can choose either for one of the two rights (Ex: I choose Phuocphuc46 to has trash rights instead of garbage), and what right get more voting points will be their earned rights. If you trust them enough for two rights, I will consider your votes, depending on if it was valid and specific or not. The voting will end on Sunday, 1st May, 2016 (the last time I didn't add this, the voting expanded 5 months later). Oh yeah, I can vote too, so be careful. Edit: If you didn't know already, you can't vote for yourself. Voting results Results So. The voting ended. Nobody passed it. Really, it's a shame. Most of the, got 1 support and 1 minor support, and 1 minor oppose. I have nothing to comment on this, however, the only one that did was User:Young Little Unicorn Category:Blog posts Category:User rights polls